Azumanga Daioh Kagura x Male reader
by Blackops3596
Summary: My first Azumanga Daioh character x Male reader story. Other characters will have their chance.
1. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

 **Information about you in this fic:**

You signed up for the school's swim team, all boys and girls alike will share the same pool at the same time. As expected, Miss Kurosawa is the coach for the swim team, for both genders. You consider yourself a decent swimmer, but in reality, your more than a decent swimmer. Your relatives admire you for your fantastic swimming abilities. Fun fact, is that most of your family members including your dad and his side of his family all play baseball. However, you're not that into baseball, so you take matters for yourself and play other sports. Even when trying every other sport like basketball, soccer, football, tennis and even ping ping, you're still not satisfied. So there was one sport left, and that very sport, is swimming.

 _To be honest, I never would of thought I would ever have study partner over at my house. Especially when she's one of the most athletic and one of the prettiest girls of my class. I admire her for her athletic abilities, but mostly because of her facial features. The way her brown eyes glitter in the light, how smooth her hair looks and the way she looks. That girl that I am talking about, is the one and only Kagura. I still remember the day I met her, it was just a few weeks ago._ You thought.

 **Flashback...**

Finally, the day you've been waiting for, the day for the swim team sign ups. You were filled with excitement, but this was your first time joining a sports team, so you weren't used to competing with random strangers. None of the people in the room are known by you, not even a single one of your classmates decided to join along with you, or was that what you thought? But then your homeroom teacher got inside.

"Good afternoon everyone, if you may, can you all sit down in an empty desk?" Kurosawa said.

 _Huh, why is my homeroom teacher in here? Don't tell that she's the head coach?_ You thought.

Before you knew it, everyone already sat down in a seat.

"(Y/n), can you please take a seat?" Kurosawa said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." You said.

Every seat were now being used by students, all except for one. The only empty seat was next to a girl, a girl with short and brown hair, she is wearing her school uniform, obviously. She wasn't looking at your direction, so you looked at her more. She seemed so gentle when she looks at her right side with her left hand holding her head by her cheek, her eyes were glistened from the faint light of the sun, immediately, you stared at her face. The way she looked made your heart pound furiously. You then feel different, it was a feeling you had never felt before, for the first time, you were experiencing the one emotion you never felt in your life, love. This wasn't the same as the love you receive from your relatives, this love felt better. You slowly walk towards the empty desk beside her left. The moment you got close enough she turns around and looks at you face to face. You try ignoring her while you settle down to your seat, but it was hard not to. It soon ended when the teacher spoke again.

"Time to start, I am going to be the head coach for the swim team. For those of you who are freshman, I bet you're surprised. Especially my two students here."

 _Two students?_ You thought.

"Before any of us sign up, let us introduce ourselves by our first names. Starting with you." She points at the girl next to you.

She stands up from her desk and introduces herself.

"My name is Kagura, it's a pleasure to meet you all." She said bowing down.

"Kagura huh?" You muttered causing her to hear you.

"Hmm?" She said.

"Uh nothing!" You said with a blush.

It was now your turn to introduce yourself, you stand up from your desk and introduce yourself.

"My name is (y/n), nice to meet you all." You said when bowing down and then sit down after.

"Wait, you're from my class aren't you?" Kagura asked.

"I am?" You said with a confused face.

"Yeah, you sit on the far back of the class. I sit in the middle, so it isn't easy to spot me." She said.

She takes out her hand to shake hands with you.

"As you already know, my name is Kagura. Nice to meet you."

"The name is (y/n), pleasure to meet you too."

 **Flashback ends...**

From that day forward, we decided to become friends. During the following weeks of school, we always walk with each other to school, surprisingly, she lives close to me. If she needed any help from any subject except health, she asks me. But on the day when she showed me her grade from the recent Mathematics test, things went on a different turn.

"(Y/n)! What did you get for your test?" Kagura asked to you.

"I got 87, what about you?"

"Wish it could be better."

She hands you her test upside down, preventing you from seeing what was her result. The moment you turned it over, you stood in utter shock, she had a 22 on her test!

"You got a 22!?" You said out loud.

"Keep it down, there's no need for anyone to know!" She whispered to your ear.

You sigh in disappointment.

"Did you even study?" You asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Did you practice some of the problems."

"Not exactly." She looked down to the ground with her hands behind herself.

"That's not how you study Kagura." You said as you face palm yourself.

"Sorry, I just have a hard time studying, that's all."

You sigh in frustration.

"Do you even ask for help?"

She went silent the moment you asked her.

"I would if I had the chance."

"What do you mean by that?" You said in curiosity.

"Both of my parents work the whole day. So I'm always alone at the house, if I'm lucky, they would sometimes take a day off of work. That's one of the reasons why I'm always having trouble with studying."

"What of the other?" You asked.

"The other is because I get bored so I run off playing video games." She said with a grin as she rubs the back of her head.

"No wonder!" You groaned.

Then, you release your final sigh.

"Hey, if you want, maybe I can help you out?" You offered her.

"Really? That would be a life saver. Thank you so much, how does after school sound like?"

"Today? Um, I don't know."

"Oh come on, my parents won't be there."

"Well, that's the reason why."

She sighs in frustration too.

"You left me no choice."

She breathes in before she attempts her next action. She presses both of her hands together to beg him and shows him her puppy eyes.

"Pretty please?" She said in a childish voice.

"Won't work with me." You said immediately.

She then became annoyed by your comment.

"But since you're failing, I guess I have no choice. I'll gladly accept."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" She hugs you without hesitation.

This was the first time a girl has ever hugged you. You blush as you look down at the cute smile she had on her face when hugging you. She presses her face to your chest, you wanted this to gon in forever, but she soon notices what she was doing in front of her classmates.

"Gah!" She said.

She pats on her skirt and continues.

"So, we walk to my house as soon as school ends?" She asked.

"Yeah, let me call my mom first, she gets worried whenever I stay at school for a long time."

"Then it's set, one class left and we leave!"

"Remember to bring your math book this time." You commanded her.

"All right, no need to boss me around."

"You trying to talk back to me missy?" You said playfully.

"Fine, fine I get it." She laughed.


	2. Study Session

**Study Session**

It was finally time, your classes finally ended. The teacher from your last period dismisses everyone and they leave the room. Some would stay at school for certain events like staying for a club, some from the student council and some from various sports team. Today is Monday, the swim team only practices on Tuesdays through Fridays. It was perfect for staying over at a friend's house, otherwise there would be some difficulties like staying somewhere late, which will cause you to mess up on your sleep schedule.

Before leaving the gates of the school, you call your mother if you could stay at a friend's house for a while. Like every mother does, she asks you why you just told her just now. She would criticize you for not telling her before, but surprisingly accepts.

"Thanks mom." You said.

You close your flip phone and look at Kagura who was waiting beside you with her brief case.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." You agreed.

The whole time you were both walking to her house, she walked in front of you. She places her right hand with the brief case on her right shoulder, so it would be easier for her to walk with no hassle with the suitcase in hand. You would try doing that, but your arm would get tired in the process. You begin wondering on how a girl like her got a fit body that she has right now.

 **Flashback...**

Thinking about the first time you went to swim practice, one the most embarrassing moments of practice was the part where you had to where a speedo in front of all the guys and girls in your team. But you weren't alone there, some of the beginners felt as embarrassed as you were. Luckily, nobody made fun of those people, it was just like wearing underwear, but smaller and tighter than any other underwear.

Strangely with your sudden instinct, you look at the girls changing room door and suddenly find it opening. When it was wide open, you see Kagura coming out of it. You had the feeling to look at her whole body, so you did. You stood in shock when you stared at her, of course she wasn't muscular like a boy's body, but in a girl's way. You can see her small biceps move when she moves her arms around, her calves were muscular in a girl's way as well, the one detail you find surprising of her were her abs covered by her swim suit which took shape for them. You compare yourself to her, no sign of muscle can be found, you were average. The trait of her that you observed last was her chest size, you can feel your perverted side coming up, you blush a light pink on your cheeks, but you resist and look away hoping that she wouldn't notice.

She comes up to you and asks you if you were ready for your first swim practice.

"You ready?"

"Hopefully." You said looking away.

"What's wrong?" She drew in closer to you.

"Oh nothing really."

She wasn't following, so she ignored it.

"Let's stretch before diving in." She said as she began stretching her legs.

You look at her stretching her body, she notices you looking.

"Why aren't you stretching?" She asked.

"Oh, um, I don't usually stretch before swimming."

"Huh?! You could get a cramp if you don't stretch. Sit down, I'll teach you the basics."

You did what you were told and sit down.

"Stretch your legs forward and spread them." She said.

You did so.

"Now try reaching forward as far as you can."

By reaching forward, you had a hard time doing so.

"Having a hard time there, (y/n)?" She asked.

"A bit." You replied.

"Let me help you."

She squats down behind you and slowly pushes your upper body forward. This was her first time touching a boy other than the hand. She could feel the warmth of your body on her hand, she brings her face closer and she is able to get a whiff of your body. The smell of deodorant is still applied on your body, she finds her actions a bit wrong, she got the chance to smell the aroma of a clean and hygienic man, this causes her to blush.

"K-Kagura." You moaned.

"Yes?" She said softly.

"Can you take it easy on me, you're hurting me." You said.

She gasps and lets go immediately, unaware of her actions.

"I'm so sorry!" She said covering her month with both hands.

"No need to worry. Anyways, want to share a lane together?" You asked her.

"S-sure." She responded.

On that day, it was the day when you felt even closer to her. The next following day, you didn't feel nervous around her anymore, now the both of you became true friends.

 **Flashback ends...**

 _What a nice memory._ You thought.

 _Why am I suddenly getting reminded by this memory?_ She thought as she blushed.

Before realizing, your were walking in your neighborhood. Kagura still walking in front started looking around.

"Which house did you say that you lived in?" She asked you looking to the front of her.

"It is..."

You wait for your house to appear in sight. When found you told her.

"Right there." You pointed.

The house you were currently living in was a two story house with a gate in front.

"Nice house." She complimented.

"Thanks, how far to your house?"

"Just a block away."

After walking for five minutes, both of you made it to her house. It was a two story house just like yours, but slightly bigger.

"Seems bigger than mine, lucky." You commented.

"I guess."

She opens the gate of her house and you walk through it while she closes the gate behind you. You wait for her to take out the house keys from her brief case.

"Aha." She said.

She inserts the key in the lock, turns it to the right and turns its left again which makes the door to unlock.

"Here we go, want to eat a snack first before we start the study session?" She asked.

"I guess a bite wouldn't hurt?"

"Okay, let me walk you to my room." She said.

Kagura takes you upstairs to the second floor where her room was located. She opens the door and let's you inside. The room was dark because the curtains were closed, blocking the sunlight.

"Erm, let me let in some light." She said as she walks to her window opening her curtains.

It then reveals her room with light again. There was a desk on the left side of her room next to the walk-in closet, her bed on the right side of the room, her nightstand beside the bed and the table in the middle of the room.

"Um, I'll fix that up later, I promise I'm not messy!"

"Don't worry, you woke up from your bed, happens to everyone after all." You smiled.

"He he, let me prepare the snacks."

"Sure."

"Don't look through my stuff okay?" She said as she leaves and closes the door of the room.

The exact words that she said made you curious as to what she meant.

While you waited for her to come back, you take out the materials you needed for the session such as pencils, a math book, erasers and a clean sheet of paper for you to put in your answers or to use as scratch paper. When the materials were set on the table, you look around Kagura's room some more. The one place that stood out to you the most was her messy bed. Everything else was clean except for that, so you did her a favor and decided to reorganize her bed again.

You set the pillows in the floor and then take off the blanket off of the bed. Raising up the blanket from the ground, you shake it up and down to be sure if there weren't any bugs or anything like that. You start setting the blanket on the bed again and smoothed it out, then you place the pillows at one end of the bed where Kagura sets her head on to sleep. Now, it was finished, you sit down on the floor by the table and wait patiently for Kagura's return.

 _Few minutes passed by already, still no sign of her. Should I be worried?_ You thought.

"Maybe I should go see what's happening." You said standing up and walking to the door.

The moment you open the door, Kagura was outside by it.

"Oh there you are, Kagura." You said to her.

"Sorry that I took long, I made sandwiches, that good enough, (y/n)?"

"Sure, it's better than nothing." You commented.

Just by taking a small bite of one of her sandwiches, you became completely overwhelmed from the flavor. It was good enough to savor, but why savor if there are seven left? You take another bite from her astonishing sandwich, but this time a big one, you gulp the food in your mouth and compliment her.

"How did you make these sandwiches taste so good?"

"Oh, well, let's say I put some herbs and spices in it."

"Pretty impressive, you're a good cook." You complimented casing her to blush.

"T-thanks." She rubbed her left shoulder.

"Now, should we start, we can eat while we work, sound like a plan?" You said to her.

"Yeah, it's a plan!" She said.

From there on, both of you have started studying the math lesson of probability. This lesson was not as simple as people thought it would be. But if you practice and practiced, then you'll be used to it. If you never tutored her, then she could of probably failed freshman year of high school!

Hours had passed and the two of you just have five problems left of math homework. The homework from other subjects had been already finished before the session started. Kagura asked you for help with one of the problems from her homework of other subjects.

Surprisingly, Kagura understood the whole problem solving process regarding probability. She finishes seconds after you did.

"Done." She exclaimed out loud.

"Great, now let's compare our work." You suggested.

She gives you her math homework and you start comparing her answers with yours. Turns out that every single one of them were right, but just to make sure she wasn't copying off of you, you give her a random problem from the paper and ask her to solve it.

"Just one last problem for you to solve for the night."

"Okay, I'm ready." She was confident for anything this time.

You give her piece of paper with the problem on it, she starts reading it and immediately starts writing out her work. In matter of seconds, she was finished.

"Impressive, finished already?"

"Yep, think I'm not good enough?" She asked,

"Not at all, just surprised."

You both put away your finished homework in your folders and place it in each of your briefcases for school.

"What time is it?" You asked Kagura.

She checks the time on her alarm clock on top of the night stand, it reads 7:15 pm.

"It's 7:15 pm." She told you.

"Not too late."

"Are you leaving?"

"I guess, besides, your parents are probably coming back by now."

"You're probably right, too bad."

You stand up and grab your things from the floor and walk to the door.

"Bye Kagura, see you at school tomorrow." You said as you were about to shut the door behind you.

"Wait!" She exclaimed loudly.

"What?"

"Do you think, you could hang over here on Saturday? Sometimes my parents work on the weekends, I get lonely sometimes." She said.

You thought about it for a moment and found it a great idea, there was nothing to do on the weekends for you too, so why not?

"Sure thing, just tell me a day before and then I'll visit you."

"Thank you, but before that!" She stands up and walks towards you.

"Can we exchange phone numbers?"

"Okay." You responded.

Both of you took out each other's phones and showed the phone numbers.

"Alright, it's set. Good night Kagura."

"Night." She said.

You closed the door, walked downstairs and walked out of the house. For the first time in your life, you finally got a girl's phone number. At this moment, you started to feel your heart beating fast. This was normal, because it was revealed that this was love you were feeling for her. Maybe someday, you'll win her heart.


	3. Swim Practice

**Swim practice**

It was now Tuesday, from that day forward, you'll be at swim practice after schoo from Tuesday until Thursday. After that sudden invitation from yesterday, that was the only time you'll be able to go home early. Now, you will go home until 5 o'clock. It sounds bad of course, but it isn't all bad when you have Kagura with you.

Ever since the morning you got to school, you felt that sudden nervousness when you come close to Kagura. You're not able to speak properly, sometimes you sweat even though it isn't even hot in the classroom, you start shaking little by little. Luckily, Kagura had no clue as to what was making you become like this. Nonetheless, she does notice the sudden change you did.

 _"Good morning (y/n)!" She said to you._

 _"Oh, um, er, g-good m-morning."_

 _"Hey, something wrong?" Kagura said with a curious face._

 _"Oh no, everything's fine, believe me, I am!" You responded while slightly shaking._

 _"If you say so. Are you ready for swim practice after school?" She asked._

After she asked you a question related to swimming, you calmed down and finally responded to like you normally would.

 _"Yes I am, how about you?"_

 _"Same as you! I feel pumped for this!"_

 _"He he, you say that every time." You laughed._

 _"Oh really? Well, what do you expect, I love swimming. Especially when it comes to competition!"_

 _"As expected from you."_

What made you wonder the most after the talk was this. How did you become so calm and confident when she brought up the subject of swimming? Maybe it could be because you always felt stress free and forget the stressful things that stuck upon you while swimming. It surprises you on how it even managed to calm you when it came to the subject of love.

After many classes of certain subjects, it was now time for swimming practice to start.

"It's time (y/n). Let's get going."

"Go on without me, I'll catch up. I just need to to go the the restroom."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

"Right on." You said to her before she turns around and walks the other way.

You go to the men's room and go to the nearby urinal. After doing your business, you wash your hands, leave the room and walk off to the men's locker room beside the pool. You didn't see Kagura outside yet, so you went on inside to change. There was a bathroom inside the locker room, you in one of the stall and lock it. By taking out the speedo, you remove your clothes including your underwear leaving yourself in the nude. You place each of your legs through each individual hole and slowly drag the speedo up until it meets the lower area. Although it may feel tight, but it feels comfortable in a way.

Then you come out of the stall, place your clothes into your sports bag and place it inside your sports locker along with your backpack.

You leave the building and head out. During your first few day of practice, you felt embarrassed walking with you speedo on. After a few day, you started getting used to it, the same as for other beginners for swimming.

Without surprise, you spot Kagura by one of the starting blocks.

"Kagura!" You shouted.

"(Y/n)!" She said.

"Are we going to be on the same lane again?" You asked.

"As always." She replied back.

You two barely had time to socialize, the head coach came out and blew her whistle.

"Alright guys! For warm ups, we start by doing four fifties, make sure to have only two people in your lane!" Kurosawa said.

"Should I go first?" Kagura said.

"If you want."

"That'll do, see you on the other side!" She said as she dove in perfectly in the water.

You wait a few seconds for Kagura to swim at least halfway of the pool. On the half mark, you dive in the water smoothly. You start by moving both of your legs up and down under the water until you float back up. On the surface, you start swimming freestyle. Since this is a warm up, you take it easy on your first few laps. On your fifth lap, you then start to swim a bit faster now.

Feeling tired after each stroke you take, you start to remember the first time you swam. You got your first ever cramp on one your legs, the training felt intense. The day after, your legs would feel extremely sore, every time you walk just a little, it would hurt. At first, you felt like hell when you first start practicing for any sport, all the scrapes, the sores, the bruises and the scratches might screw you over. But the thing you should be thankful for is being alive, which means it gives you another chance to start again, this time without repeating the mistakes again.

Without having count for yourself, you were on your final lap for warm ups. Kagura already finished before you, which was likely of her since she's very talented for swimming and one of the bests of the team.

When you made it to the side of the pool which had the starting block, you hold on the ledge of the pool and take a breather. Before starting anything else, you stretch you legs to make sure you won't get a cramp.

The whole time, Kagura observed at you.

"I can tell that you're improving, great job!"

"Thanks, I see you're as swift as always." You complimented her.

"Really, thanks."

Both of you start observing the other swimmer on the other lanes. Most of them were about finished, for the time being, you two had a little break before they start training. You wanted to start a small talk, so you asked her about her history of swimming.

"I've always wondered, when did you first started swimming?"

She smiles as she thinks about her response.

"I was mine when I first started swimming."

"That young!?"

"Yeah."

"You must be talented then! Who taught you?"

"My mom taught me."

"So she's a swimmer too huh?"

"That's right, she was the best of the best back in her days of middle school and high school."

"She sounds like quite the athlete, doesn't she."

"She sure was. That's my sole reason for swimming too, I want to be just like her!"

"Well, you're close to her level, you're a really good swimmer."

"You think so? T-thank you." She blushes.

"Y-you're welcome." You replied nervously.

Every swimmer in the swim team finished at last. Now, it was time for the real training. Just one more week until their first swim meet.

For the rest of the day, all swimmers swam laps with different styles such as butterfly, freestyle, breast stroke and back stroke. The butterfly was the hardest of them all, it was then decided to do that for last. When the clock struck at five, Kurosawa blew her whistle and informed everyone that it was now time to leave.

You climb out of the pool and do a few quick stretches with your legs. Next, you look into the pool and Kagura was about to climb out of the pool. Out of kindness, you lend her your hand to help her out of the pool.

"Oh, thank you." She said as she grabbed your hand.

The moment when you pulled her out of the pool, you can see her small biceps flexing when she grips your hand.

 _If only I had muscles like her, maybe I could impress her._ You thought.

Every swimmer of both genders get to their locker rooms and take a quick shower to cleanse off the chlorine off of their bodies. When done, people start changing into their uniforms. Both the boys and girls go to an empty bathroom stall to change, while the others wait for the next stall to become vacant.

When all is done, you go to the school gates and meet up with Kagura. As she spots you, she smiles at you. At that moment, you could feel a warm sensation in your fast beating heart. You were madly in love with her, it was now getting harder to come to close contact with her.

"Ready to go home, (y/n)?" Kagura asked.

"Y-yes." You replied looking at the side.

She immediately wonders about your strange body sign. For now she shrugs it off.

Just like everyday, she's walking in front of you. It was a tiring day today, you would sleep as soon as you make it to your house. But the sad thing is, you have homework, plus you had to take a real shower, maybe even a bath.

Something bothered you during the way to home, you were concerned of your physique. Since you have a thing for Kagura, you had many questions. What kind of guys does she like? What kind of traits does she want for a boyfriend? Is she interested for a relationship? Does she like buff guys? And most importantly, will she accept or reject me if I reveal my feeling for her? You were desperate, you wanted an answer for at least one of those questions.

"Kagura."

"Yes?" She turned around.

"I have a question. You don't have to answer this if it's personal but, do you prefer having a buff guy as your boyfriend?"

"Where did this come from all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Um...er...I'm just...curious." You said with a blushing face.

She starts chuckling. You start wondering why she would do such a thing.

"I don't normally tell this people of course, but since we trust each other. I guess I can tell you. My answer is no, it doesn't really matter to me, as long as the guy treats me well, then I'm fine the way he is."

You sigh a breath of relief.

"Is that so, huh?"

"It sure is. What about you? What do you prefer for a girlfriend?" Kagura asked.

"Oh...um..let me see."

Since she is the only one you liked, you give her details of your own.

"I would want a girlfriend who is good looking, who loves me back the same way I do to her, she could be athletic too and I also want her to keep a promise."

"Which is?" Kagura said.

"That we would take care of each other until the very end."

She blushes on how cute his detail was.

"That's nice, that is if we ever get in a relationship!"

"Yeah."

Your house was now in sight, it was now time to leave.

"There's my house. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye Kagura."

She notices your glum appearance, she then suggests something.

"Hey, when we're done with homework, want to text each other before bed?" She asked.

Your face lit up with a smile.

"Sure! I'll talk with you later!"

"Bye (y/n)!" She waves at you as she walks to the direction of her house.

 _I just hope that someday, maybe someday, that I would have the guts to tell her my feelings._ You thought.


	4. Swim Meet

**First swim meet**

Today was the day for the first swim meet. Since it is the first one for your team, it was going to be held at your school's pool. Like every beginning swimmer, they felt nervous for the swim meet. However for Kagura, she felt confident. This wasn't the first time that she had been in a swim meet with her swim team back from middle school.

However, it wasn't all good from middle school. Back then, she used to always be alone when she practiced swimming. There was always that loneliness she had in her heart, she didn't have any friends. But on a good note, her classmates always admired her swimming abilities. No friends were there to accompany her during her swim practice back then. Soon, all of that changed when you appeared in her life. That one meeting that you attended, made her glad that she went to every swim sign ups. You changed her life for the better when you sat next to her. No regrets were made that day, all that matters, is the friendship you two shared to this day.

The meet takes place on a Friday, the last day of the school week. The teacher from their sixth period gave everyone free time for the remaining class time. Every person in the classroom was either studying or just socializing with their friends.

"Kagura." You said.

"What's up, (y/n)?"

"Are you nervous about the swim meet?"

"Not really, you?"

"Actually, I am."

"Don't worry, you won't be by yourself. The whole team including me will be there with you. This is a swim team, you are not swimming by yourself."

She grabs hold of your hand and looks deeply into your (E/c) eyes. You blush a slight shade of pink on your cheeks.

"We are in this together." She grips your hand tightly with both hands.

"Will you be there with me too, no matter what?" The words came right out of your mouth without intending to.

You made her blush as well, but she responded anyways.

"I'll be there too, no matter what." Kagura said.

For the second time, she calmed you down. The heart started beating normally, you stopped sweating, the butterflies in your stomach faded away and you stopped shivering.

The school bell finally rang, school has been finished for the week. Unfortunately, there were things that had to be done still. More specifically the student council members, club members and of course, the sport teams.

Both of you pack your stuff and walk your way to the back of the school where the swimming pool was.

When arriving, every swimmer that made it first to the pool, helped out to put away the pool covers with the reels. Three swimmers helped out on each of the three reels outside of the pools. Usually, Kurosawa would show up ten minutes later. But since a swim meet is taking place, she shows up at five minutes earlier. After all of the turning of levers from the pivot of the reel, each individual reel was put away in a corner. Meanwhile, the swimmers put on their swimming gear such as swim suits for the girls, speedos for the boys, and swimming goggles.

Soon after getting all suited up, every swimmer including the coach helped set up the announcer table, the chairs behind the starting blocks for the people who will time the swimmers, and a few huts to cover the upcoming swimmers from the sun. Even one of the student council members had to set up the ticket booth for the guests.

Before the opponents would arrive at the school, the swim team decided to do a few warm up laps before the swim meet. That ways your muscles won't cramp during the race. But before doing that, you did your stretches that Kagura teached you. Then a bus parked in front of the school, filled with students from another school. It was no doubt that the opponents for your swim team arrived. Although this wasn't a professional swim meet, but you felt that these people had to be your and the team's enemies. You felt uncomfortable around them, you swim besides Kagura for comfort.

There was something that caught your attention, something that made you curious. It was her confidence, you couldn't understand as to how she would be calm in a situation like this. Thoughts came into your head, the best swimmers including Kagura were in this team. You believe that this meet would be predicted as a victory. As long as everyone gives it their all, then there are no problems.

 **Later...**

Things went better than expected for you. One of the events that you had to do was the 100 freestyle event. Although you didn't finish first out of six but finished instead in third! You tried it your all this time and it payed off! It takes at least three hours for all of the events to pass by. One of the hardest events had to go last, that event was the 300 meter freestyle event, 12 laps in other words. Just by hearing the sound of it makes you want to give up, only the best swimmers would dare to do that. Only two people participated in the event. One of them was Kagura and the other was an opponent from a different school.

"Sounds a bit hard don't you think?" You asked Kagura who was stretching her fit body.

"Believe me it is, but as long as you train for it, then you're fine. Not brag or anything but I always win on the 300 meter events."

"You're a natural!" You complimented her.

"Uh, thanks." She blushed.

The announcers announce the time to start.

"I'm about to go, help me put on my swimming cap on?" Kagura asked you.

"Sure I'll stretch it out for you."

You grab her swimming cap and stretched it wide enough to fit Kagura's head. You couldn't help on how well conditioned her hair was. It was short and brown, she had bangs that covered her forehead and looked as if it were smooth as silk. Those were one of the features that you loved about her, besides her fit body. She then puts on her goggles as she had her cap on.

"Thanks."

"All right my swimmers and swimmers from another school, set yourself on the starting blocks. The final event is about to commence."

"Good luck." You gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank you." She replied.

Kagura walks away from you to stand on the starting block. The opponent does the same thing, it was a male swimmer that stood five feet and eight inches tall! This was going to be tough.

"Ready your positions!" Kurosawa said through the microphone.

They both place one of their knees on the block.

"On your mark! Get set!"

Now they form their arms over their heads towards the pool.

"Go!"

Both of the advanced swimmers dive in with a smooth splash from the surface of the pool. The two swimmers swim under the water surface with butterfly kicks until they reach the middle of their lane. In the middle, they rise up and start swimming freestyle. Each stroke they both did takes them farther to the opposite side. You can see the biceps from the two swimmers when they swim with each stroke, mainly you focused on Kagura. At first Kagura was a few feet away from her opponent, but soon after, she caught up with him. Then things went wrong at the last lap, both of them swam at the same speed and the same distance from the final lap.

Things changed after when you cheered her on. She then glances up just to see your face, how you would react when she won the event. Even though it didn't matter who finishes first, all that mattered was the time it takes you to finish.

 _Oh (y/n). Why do you have to be so cute?_ Kagura thought.

But unexpectedly, the opponent touched the wall first, he 'won' the event. Kagura was just one second behind him. Kagura stood in shock, her heart sank and she got embarrassed.

"The final event has finally finished, now we wait for the results!" Kurosawa said. She and the other coach from the different school took out the paper slips that contained the two of the swimmer's time.

Kagura lifts herself up from the pool to get out. Kagura glances at you. You saw something different in her, not everyone would notice this but you definitely did. Tears started developing in her eyes, she immediately starts running away. Specifically from you.

"Kagura wait!" You said out loud.

You felt the need to chase after her. Suddenly you were stopped by someone behind you. That person placed their hand on your left shoulder. You turn around and find that it was Kagura's opponent!

"I think it's time for you to tell her how you really feel. She'll accept you either way." He said simply before walking away.

"What?" You said in a soft tone.

You shrugged it off, so you run after her.

It wasn't long to search for her. When you found her behind the girls locker room building, she seemed to be crying a bit with her face covered by her hands. You reacted fast and ran towards her.

"Kagura!" You yelled.

"(Y/n)?" She said.

As you got closer she turns away from you.

"Don't look at me, you should go along with the others!" She sobs.

"Why would I leave you. I don't want to leave you behind, not this time, not ever!" Her heart starts throbbing from your words.

You were now sitting besides her.

"Kagura." You said softly.

She turns around, you immediately give her a heartwarming hug that would cause her heart to beat even faster. In a matter of seconds, she returns the favor by hugging you tightly. You now became fully aware of what was occurring now, you're hugging your crush. Both of you pull way. Then, you two look into each other's eyes. She looks into your (e/c) eyes while you look at her brown and shiny eyes which would hypnotize you.

Then you wouldn't believe what happened next. The two of you moved your heads closer to one another, both of you were blushing and looked at each other's lips and then back to each other's eyes. Soon after, the two of you lean in closer ending up with the two of you kissing. You could feel the shock when both lips came into contact. Your body starts to warm up, your heart beats faster, you didn't care what was happening around you. All that you were focusing on was the long and warm kiss you were sharing with Kagura, the one and only girl you would give your heart to. You two wanted the kiss to last the longest. Unfortunately, you two had to depart for air.

As soon as you two departed, Kagura leans back her head and hugs you again, pushing you to the wall.

"I had a thing for you for quite some time now." She smiled happily.

"I'm glad you feel the same, Kagura." You smiled as well.

Then Kurosawa announced some good news.

"The winner of the swim meet is...Azumanga Highschool!" Kurosawa said happily.

This caused everyone in your team to cheer the loudest, they gave each other hugs, high fives and even ended up doing the team chant!

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" You asked with a blush.

Kagura gives you a quick kiss on the lips.

"We officially are." She placed her forehead on your's.

"I'm glad." You replied.

Both of you stood up to leave the area. But then you were stopped by her with a question.

"(Y/n)?"

"Yes?"

"Would you still love me, even I lose the championships?" She asked.

You hug her and give her your response.

"Even if that happened, I'll still love you." You said.

She sighs as a tear runs down her cheek.

"I love you (y/n)." She said with a blush.

"I love you as well, Kagura." You replied.

The both of you walk towards the swimming area, holding hands. When someone from your team spotted you holding hands with her, they tell the others. In the end, everyone started teasing both of you. However, you didn't care. As long as you're with Kagura, then everything's fine.


	5. The Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Five weeks have passed since the first swim meet. Memories were made with the team, some of those memories were depressing, some were the happiest ones. For example, Kagura lost to her opponent on the last event. She felt so ashamed, that she ran away from the pool and started to cry behind a building. At first, she thought things would get worse from that point on. As expected, she was wrong. During the first few weeks of school, she had a friend that supported her from the beginning of high school. That was you, you took matters into your own hands and settled it all. When you found her crying you helped her feel better, but in the end, the two of you kissed. Now becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, officially the one and only couple in the whole swim team. Every other swimmer in the team were either single or weren't ready for a relationship.

Most of the girls admired the couple while most of the guys would tease you in a friendly way. When you two confirmed that now you were Kagura's boyfriend and she was your girlfriend, the girls squealed in excitement. All you could hear were 'aw!' and 'oh my gosh!' in the crowd.

From there on, you went on many dates with Kagura. All the way from a walk to the park to dinner at a restaurant. These were the moments that you were fond of, never will you forget those.

 **Today on a Friday...**

You were on the roof of the school during lunchtime, no one was around but you and Kagura. She rests her head on your left shoulder with a blush on her tanned face. Your left hand was wrapped around her waist.

"(Y/n)?" She said.

"Yes Kagura?" You answered back.

"How long has it been since that day?" She asked.

"What day?" You questioned her.

"You know, the day we first kissed."

"That day? About four weeks or so. Why?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just looking back on how our relationship has improved."

"Really."

You turn your head to look at her face but something catches your eye. At first you wanted to rest your head on her's, but you couldn't help but look at exposed bra strap laid on top of the tan line on her shoulder.

"Uh, Kagura."

"Yeah sweetie?" She says.

"Can you please put your shirt on properly, the majority of your shoulder is exposed." You inform her.

She takes notice of her exposed shoulder.

"Oh, this. Why? You want to take a little peek at my bra?" She teases you, winking at you while giving a grin.

You blush at her offer.

"No! Nothing like that! I wasn't trying to peek or anything!"

She giggles at your response.

"I'm just teasing you silly!"

"Of course you are." You sigh.

You look up straight at the sky, thinking of new plans for today.

"Today's Friday, that means there is no swimming practice." You informed her while she laid her head on your shoulder.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Want to go on another date after we get out of school?"

"Again?" She said.

"Yeah, is that something bad?" You asked.

"No, it's just...I feel that you're doing too much for me, that's all."

"But, I can't help it. I...really enjoy every minute and second I spend with you."

That one line caused her heart to pump even faster and even made her face cover in a shade of pink.

"T-thanks." She simply replied.

She looks down in embarrassment, it was obvious that her whole body was shaking. That's when you took action and gave her the warmest hug you've ever given to your girlfriend.

"You're cute Kagura." You complimented her.

"I-I love you." She returns the hug and gives you a passionate kiss. Just like always, the kiss lasted for a while until the two of you departed for air.

"Come on, let's go back. Class is about to start."

She nods and walks beside you, holding your hand along the way.

During class, you would often stare at Kagura. Whenever she caught you staring at her, she smiles at you. These were one of the things you liked about her, one smile that she gives to you, the rest of the day became a great one. Sometimes when she needed help on something in math, she asks you instead of the teacher as an excuse to get closer to you. You wouldn't mind being her private math tutor. After all, you mostly went to her house to help her with math. On a last note, her grades started going up ever since she went out with you. Because of you, her future started to become a bright one.

 **After school...**

"Ready for our date?" You asked Kagura.

"I sure am." She said as she grabbed our hand and held on to your arm, like couples would do.

The place that the date was planned to be at was at a restaurant. Wasn't a fancy restaurant but just a normal, family restaurant. When arriving at the restaurant, one of the waitresses greeted the two of you.

"Welcome, table for two?"

"Yes please." You said.

"This way please."

You and Kagura followed the waitress to the empty table located by the huge and pellucid window. Through it, people can be seen walking past the restaurant and cars can be seen being driven across the streets of Tokyo.

"To start off, what would you two like to drink?"

"I would like (y/d) please." You told the waitress.

"Cola please." Kagura responded to the waitress as well.

"I'll come back with your drinks. Try deciding what you'll be ordering while I'm gone!"

"Okay!" You and Kagura said at the same time.

The waitress leaves the two of you alone to get the drinks.

"So, what are you ordering today?" You asked Kagura.

She looks through the menu to see if there was any thing that she would like.

"So many choices." She commented.

"I guess steak would be fine, what about you?"

"I will be ordering the...(y/f)."

"Sounds good." She ended the little topic, until you started a different one.

"Say, what kind of college are you going to apply to, Kagura?" You asked her.

"I'm thinking of being a P.e teacher like Ms. Kurosawa, but I don't think I'm fit for a teacher."

"Don't be silly, you're a great teacher Kagura. You taught me how to swim properly, look at me now. I got placed 4th on one of my freestyle events during one of the swim meets."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

You grab one of her hands with both hands and look deep into her eyes.

"I'll be supporting you till the end, even if things get risky." You said.

"You promise?" She asked you.

"A promise, is a promise." You replied back.

After that, the waitress returned back with the drinks.

"Here are your drinks. Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes we are." You said.

She takes out her pen and notepad.

"And what would you like to order sir?" She asked.

"I would like to order the (y/f) please."

"Alrighty, what about you miss?"

"I would like the steak please." Kagura said.

"Alright! I'll be back with your food when it's ready!"

"Okay!" You said along with Kagura.

Suddenly, Kagura receives a call. She takes out her phone and finds out it was her mother.

"Hello?" She said.

You started getting worried if her parents might be calling. She looks at you with her sparkling eyes which caused you to blush.

"Mhm, bye, love you. Tell that to dad too. Bye." She sighs at the end.

"Who was that?" You asked.

"My mom, she told me that she and my dad won't be coming home until Sunday morning. No surprise there." She said in a disappointment tone.

"They really are busy, aren't they?" You commented.

"They sure are, I barely get to see them now and then."

"Sorry for that."

"It's okay, at least I have you? You always keep me company." Kagura said.

"So, usually when your parents aren't home, you get lonely?" You asked.

"Yeah, I just get bored so fast. Even when I play video games at home I still get bored. Would be nice if I had someone to talk to at home."

You start thinking of a way to make her feel better. Suddenly, you got an idea.

"I know! How about if I sleep over at your house?" You exclaimed.

"What! Why so sudden? Besides, we barely started dating three months ago. I don't think we can do those kind of things just yet." She said with a blushing face.

"No, that's not the reason why! I'm doing this so you wouldn't be as lonely at the house. I could keep you some company while they're gone."

"Oh right, but what about our parents?"

"We'll ask them ourselves."

"I don't know about that." She said worriedly.

"Come on, I'll ask my parents first."

You take out your phone and dial your mother's phone number. After waiting for her call, she finally answers.

"Hello?" Your mother said.

"Mom?" You said.

"What is it honey?"

"Is it okay if I stay at a friend's house?"

"Who's house is it, Kagura's?"

"Yes."

"Sure thing, just make sure to come home to get some spare clothes."

"Okay thank you mom, I'll see you when I'm done here."

You close your phone and look at your girlfriend sitting in front of you.

"What! She accepted?" She exclaimed.

"Mhm."

"Your mom must be the nicest, huh?"

"The best mom if I say so myself, now that I called mine, it's your turn to call yours" You told her.

"Fine fine, but don't expect an automatic 'yes'."

"Just try." You insisted.

"Fine then." Kagura said.

She dials the phone number of her mother's phone. While her phone was ringing, Kagura could feel herself shaking, due to being afraid of her mother's answer. After a few seconds, her mother picks up the phone.

"Kagura?"

"Mom?"

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, spit it out."

"I-I was w-wondering...if I could...have a friend sleepover at my place?"

"Let me see. Since we haven't been at the house for quite a while, I guess I know where this is coming from. You've been alone at the house a lot now that I think about it. Sorry for leaving you alone at home too much, I'll allow you to bring a friend over at your house. The friend you're talking about is (y/n) (l/n), right?"

"Ah, thank you mom!" Kagura said with a few sparkles in her eyes.

She closes the phone and looks at you back.

"She accepted?"

"Yes!" She replied.

"And just in time to celebrate with our food arriving." He looks at the waitress walk towards them with their food.

"Your food is up and ready!"

The waitress sets the food on the table. She places your favorite food in front of you, and places the steak Kagura ordered in front of her.

"Enjoy your meal! If you need anything else, just ask me!" She said.

"Thank you!" You and Kagura said.

Before eating the food, both of you had to say those five words first.

"Thank you for the food!"

After eating the delicious food from the restaurant and giving the waitress a tip on the table, Kagura insisted on walking home with you to your house to get your spare clothes and pajamas. She lived a few blocks away from you anyways.

When arriving at Kagura's house, she opened the door of her house and welcomed you again.

"I'll be taking a shower first, make yourself feel at home."

When she was about to close the bathroom door, she said something that made you blush.

"Try not to peek while I'm in the shower." She told you with a seductive expression.

"Uh um, I won't do that I promise!"

"Good, I'll trust you, for now." She giggled.

She closes the door and starts taking a shower while you waited for your turn. You helped yourself by going into Kagura's room. Of course, you wouldn't tamper with any of her stuff. You were bored already, so you turned on the television from her room. Just by changing the channel it was originally on, it showed a commercial of the city of Paris.

 _Maybe if possible, me and Kagura could go there. Just the two of us, that is, if she's up to it._ You thought.

When the shower time for Kagura ended, she opens the door of her bedroom. However, she didn't expect to see you in her room. You look at her wet hair, tanned arms and legs dripping with water. Her whole torso was covered with her white towel.

"Gah! I'm sorry!" You said out loud.

"No no, it's okay! It's my fault for not being aware that you were here the whole time. But more importantly, the shower is ready for you to use!" She said, looking down.

"Um, thanks."

You takes your bag of clothes and go downstairs to get in the shower room. Just like any person would do, you would cleanse and scrub your face, arms, legs, feet, torso and wash your hair with shampoo in a nice and warm shower pouring on you. Normally you would get out of the shower and go to your room with just a towel covering you. But since you're at your girlfriend's house, you had to make sure that she wouldn't see you in the nude. Instead you dry your body and hair nicely and then put on the pajamas you brought. Now what was next was to go upstairs to Kagura's room. Sadly it was time to sleep due to it being 10 pm at night.

You were hoping to at least sleep in Kagura's room on a futon. That way, she wouldn't feel lonely in her sleep. But as soon as you went into her room, that wasn't the case.

"(Y/n), I have some bad news for you." She said.

"W-what is it?"

"Um, let's just say that we don't usually have guests in the house. If we did, they would sleep on the couch in the living room. In other words, we don't have a spare futon for you to use." She broke the news.

"Oh, then I'll sleep on the couch then." You turned around to the door.

"No!" She exclaimed while she grabbed your hand.

"Huh?"

"I-if you want...you can sleep in the bed with me." She said looking down to prevent you from seeing her blush.

"Oh, erm."

"You said you didn't want me to feel lonely, s-so I thought of that." She added.

"You are right, but doesn't that make you feel weird?" You asked.

"Yeah, but...we're boyfriend and girlfriend remember. I think this is normal."

"Well, okay."

"Don't do anything dirty to me in my sleep!" She commanded.

"I won't!" You promised.

"Good, I'll get in first." Kagura said.

She lifts up the sheets and blankets to let her self on one side of the bed. When she did so, she tells you to turn off the lights of the room. You did as you were commanded to do. After that, she offers you to get in the bed with her. You did so as well and cover yourself with the blankets. You turn to your left, just to find Kagura looking at you face to face. She smiles and blushes a little, same as you.

The strangest thing of all, is that you feel aroused in way. Just because of Kagura being this close to you. You went in for a nice and heart warming kiss which would last for a few seconds, which would later transform to the two of you making out for a whole minute. The amount of kisses you had given her were a little aggressive, you made sure that you avoided from giving her any hickeys, that would be ugly and slightly painful. The moment the two of you stopped the make out session, it turned into the time when the two of you got tired after a long day. But before sleeping, you had to say good night to your beloved girlfriend.

"Good night Kagura."

"Good night." She answered.

After few seconds of silence, she decided to break it.

"Thank you for being my boyfriend." She hugged you.

"I love you Kagura." You smiled.

"I love you the most, (y/n)."

The two of you closed eyes and went in a deep sleep with both of you hugging, just like lovers would do.


End file.
